Curse of the Enchanted Sword Belt
by LadyFaith
Summary: After the gang fall into yet another trap of Naraku's, they must now team up with Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru and his followers to overcome this challenge. Along the way, Kagome starts to see Sesshomaru in a whole new light and things get heated.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers!! This is the first chapter of new story I've been working on for Sesshomaru and Kagome fans. This first chapter is kinda short because I wanted to see if this idea would be interesting or not. If ya'll think this could be a good story, please reveiw and let me know and I'll throw up the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the series, its characters, or anything else.

Warning!!: This stroy does contain lanuage and may contain lemons in futrure chapters.

"There!" Rin exclaimed, shouting over the wind. Her tiny finger pointed down below. "There, Kagome. I found them!"

"Finally" Kagome sighed. It wasn't that Kagome was tired of Rin, no far from it. The reason behind her exhausted joy is that the two girls had been through a very long day together. Of course without either Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's consent but, the two girls had set out on a mission and were determined to finish it. All in all, Kagome was glad to see her friends down below from the Ah-Un's back. They would give her some relief although the problem is still far from over.

The dragon suddenly dive-bomb down. Kagome took a deep gasp in surprise then held on to the saddle tighty. Rin, being use to this type of action, simply steadied herself and giggled at the weightless feeling. Down below, Sango had caught sight of the dragon and brought everyone's attention to them. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Jaken all tilted their heads towards the sky.

With one more flap of its wings, the two headed dragon circled around and landed softly on the tall grass. Rin slid off immediately and rushed over to her lord and wrapped her arms around his left leg. She was so small in comparison to him. He looked down upon her and gently laid his head upon her head.

Mioku and Sango rushed over to Kagome and carefully helped her down being caution of the blood stains covering her clothes and the tears in her shirt revealing deep gashes in her pale skin. Once Kagome was steady on her feet, Sango smothered her in a hug and ranted on and on about this and that. Kagome hardly heard any of it. Her mind was still spinning and the only thing she could focus on was how to deal with the problem at hand.

Inuyasha stepped forward after Sango released her and held her by the shoulders to look straight into her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome? What in the seven hells possessed you to run off like that? After we went throgh all the trouble to save your sorry ass to begin with you run right back into trouble! Look at you. Look at the trouble you got into. I can't protect you when you run off like that. We would have gotten the swords back somehow. Why do you feel the need to take it upon yourself to do that!" He motioned towards the two swords that now hung around the miko's waist. A deep blue clothe held the swords to her, the Tetsiuga, and the Tokigin.

When Kagome didn't answer, Inuyasha huffed and stood up staight again, "Well, whatever. Give me the swords and we'll go clean you up. You won't be hunting shards for awhile now."

Kagome didn't hand the either of the swords over to Inuyasha. Instead, her eyes darted over to Rin, who now stood facing Kagome. Their eyes met and Kagome sighed. She knew she had to keep her promise to Rin even if she didn't agree with it.

Mind set, Kagome now turned to Inuyasha with a fierce determination look in her eye, "I can't Inuyasha. I can not give you the Tetsiuga."

Needless to say, shocked faces went around.

"What? Why not? It's my sword! And I'll take that bastard's sword and smash it." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome looked to Rin once more, her eyes saying she better be able to keep up her side of the bargin as well. Rin nodded in understanding.

"Look, its a really long story and I think its best if we..."

"Well, make it short cuz my patience are done!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Okey," Kagome began, her temper rising to met his, "I cannot remove the Tokigin from this clothe and therefore cannot return Sesshomaru his sword..."

"So!" Inuyasha waved his arms up, "good, let me kill him now without him being able to use that damned thing."

"So," Kagome continued, "Rin and I are at an agreement that until I can return Sesshomaru's sword to him, I will not return your sword to you."

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha exploded. "Bitch, give me that sword." Inuyasha reached out for it and was sent flying back six feet with burnt hand.

"Idoit" Kagome mumbled loud enough for Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara to hear. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"He'll never learn." Sango commented.

"Now, I was going to suggesst we all find some place to settle down from the rest of the afternoon and night and I will explain everything more clearly."

"A wise idea, Kagome." Miroku turned his attention from the hanyou on the ground, "Let us find such a place now." and with that, they all set off towards the woods with a grumbling Inuyasha in tow.

A place was found soon enough but before anything was talked about, a fire was prepared, food was cooking and the girls were attended to. Rin came out with only a scratch on her upper arm while Kagome defiantly got a few serious injuries. Kagome changed into another school outfit she had in her bag. While she was dressing, the blue belt holding the swords loosened itself to allow her to change her skirt and then went right back to her waist. Such was the magic of the enchanted belt.

Finally, after eating and settling down, all waited anxiously for Kagome and Rin to begin.

So, with a deep breathe, Kagome began, "Okey, well, you all remember the demon imps who mine and craft weapons. Their undying lust for powerful swords led them to Sesshomaru and Inuyahsa and their swords. It turns out the Tokigin and Tetsiuga are the most talked about weapons in the demon world. As you recall, they had kidnapped both Rin and I separately to use as bargin tokens to get the two swords. They took us to their hideout which was in an area were no other demons but them could enter but, humans could. They had set up a nasty trap in case the two of you refused to give up your swords. So after Sango and Miroku manged to lead Rin and I outside the barrier, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a big chunk out the population that followed us outside the hideout. Unfortunately, that sprung their trap and by the use of their weapons magic, they were able to call the swords to them and into the hideout and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lost their swords to the barrier.

That night as we set up camp, Rin asked to stay with us so that she and I could spend some time together. When we had gone out to the hot spring to bathe, we started talking. In the end, we agreed to go out together that night, back to the imp hideout and take back both swords. Being there that short time we were waiting to be rescued we had learned a lot about what they were planning on doing with the swords. We knew right where they were going to keep them til they used them as sacrifices to their master who would reawaken with the swords combined powers. We knew we didn't have much time and if something wasn't done soon, the swords would be gone forever. We knew no one would give consent to this idea but, we felt we could do it. So, that night, we set out. We used Ah-Un to get there faster. "

Kagome came out of her memory moment to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glowering at her with angry faces. Everything she said so far and ticked them off.

Rin decided to pick up from here, "So, after flying on Ah-Un, we found the place where we knew their hideout was. We landed nearby and sneaked into their place. We got in on the bottom floor where all the mines where but no one was in there working like last time. We up to the next floor and still, no one was to be found. We quickly figured out that the cermony had already began and the only ones not in it were the guards outside which we already got past. So, quickly and quietly we climbed up to the top floor to find the entire population of imps there.

Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's swords had already been placed into their shrine. Their master was already beginning a awaken and absorb the swords' powers. Kagome and Rin were afraid that we were too late."

Kagome had to fight down a laugh. Rin was a wonderful story teller. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and even Jaken were slightly leaning in as if afraid to miss something.

"We frantically tried thinking of a plan. We had to stop the master from awakening so our only hope was to slow down the ritual until we could secure the swords. So Kagome turned around and grabbed a bow and some arrows from the wall behind her and shot straight at the master. There was a bright pink light and then the absorbing of the swords stopped. The imps jumped up and started chasing us. Kagome pushed me into a small closet to hid while she lead the trail of imps away.

I was so scared for Kagome at this point. When I no longer heard anything from outside the closet, I cracked it open and peeked out. I didn't see anyone so I walked out and back towards the shrine. As I entered the room, I was attacked by three or four imps. They grabbed me and tired to hold me still but I fought hard. That's were I got this scratch," Rin indicated to the wrapping on her arm, "one of them scratched me while I was struggling."

Kagome caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's eyes as they darken for a second before returning to their normal color. Kagome couldn't help but smile inside at his protectiveness.

"During the struggle, they had dragged me closer to their master who had awakened again. They were going to offer me as a live sacrifice! Yet they never got the chance because Kagome came out of nowhere with a sword and sliced the imps holding me to pieces. During all the commotion she had gotten hold of the Tetsiuga and was useing to fend off the imps. They all went running when they caught sight of her. Even I was taken back alittle. That sword is really big up close."

"Wait," Sango interupted, "do you mean to say Kagome was using the Tetsiuga in its transformed state?"

All eyes fell heavy on her.

Rin just smiled bright and replied, "She was amazing."

A gasp came from all around as the eyes shifted to Kagome.

"Kagome, is this true?" Mioku asked.

Kagome smiled mischievously, "Yep, I am pretty amazing."

All but Inuyasha smiled at that, "No wench, did you and did you not use the transformed Tetsiuga?"

Kagome met him in the eyes, "I did."

"H-How?" he stuttered out.

Kagome shrugged.

Rin took this moment to finish her story, "With one sweep of that sword, Kagome destroyed the shrine and and master. She then took that blue clothe that was laying next to Tokigin and tied it around the sword right under the hilt. That's when more imps came rushing in so in haste, she tied the blue belt around her waist, put Tetsiuga next to it and we took off running. We had made it all the way outside before we were suddenly surrounded. She ordered me to find Ah-Un and get out of there. I didn't want to leave her but she made me. So I ran off and found Ah-Un and came back for her. Ah-Un used his lightening attack to help Kagome with all the imps then she jumped on and we took off.

As we were leaving, the hideout began tumbling down. It all collasped and I don't think there are any of those imps left."

Rin took a deep breathe and looked at the faces of her audience. They were all deep in thought.

"Sounds like a exciting adventure." Sango commented trying to complement Rin's storytelling.

"Now, tell me more about this belt." Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome.

"I've tired at least fifty times since we left that place to take it off but it won't be removed. I merely had used it as a means of carrying the demon sword but now I cannont free Tokigin from it. This knot around the sword will not be untied just like the knot next to it hold the belt on. Of course things are made harder by the fact I can't even touch the Tokigin. If I were to loosen it somehow, it would do no purpose but to burn my hand off."

"Yet, you can remove the Tetsiuaga?" Shippo hopped on Kagome shoulder.

"Yes, the Tetsiuga is removed easily enough because I can hold it and its not tied in."

"Then why don't you give me my sword back?" cam Inuyasha's dark voice.  
"Once Rin and I discovered the new problem, she asked me to promise her to not allow you to have your sword until I can give Sesshomaru his. Even though I initally protested thinking that giving your sword back would have no effect on Sesshomaru, I now understand her position. You've already proved that if given your sword, you would use it as an unfair and dishonorable advantage against him. Something that I will not alllow."

"Why are you protecting him? After all the times he tired to kill you? After all the evil deeds he had done? He tired countless times to take Tetsiuga away from me. He tired to kill me a thousand times. Hes a low-life bastard that doesn't deserve have someone consider him in any agreement."

Kagome's eyes darkened dangerously, "Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha was thrown from his tree and smack upon the ground.

"Last time I checked, I did not ask your opinion in this. You will wait till which time I decided to give you your sword back or you will have no sword at all."

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

"Now, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow, we will set out for Kaeda's. Maybe she will know something about this belt." With that, Kagome laid down upon her sleeping bag. Her body was too tired to even crawl inside of it. She was out quick.

"Can't agrue with that." Miroku commented before settling down to find sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers! Thanks to all who reviewed and/or added to their favs/alert list. Sesshomaru and Kagome is my fav pairing for Inuyahsa fan fics. The rating now stands at 'T' but fair warning, I will raise it to 'M' in the later chapters. Please enjoy and reveiw. Thanks!!

The morning came soon enough and the expanded group set off. Rin and Shippo had finally found someone their age to play so they were joyous all morning. As oppose to Inuyasha who sulked all morning. Kagome would periodically looked down upon the swords at her waist. There was something different about the Tokigin this morning from last night. Its aura wasn't as frizzy as before. Like it had calmed down a bit. Almost as if it had a mind of its own. Kagome took a moment to remember how the Tokigin came into existence. There was Naraku's reincarnation, the creepy sword maker, then Sesshomaru appearing from the sky on the back of that dragon and calmed the swords dark demonic aura. Now the pure of heart miko was carrying the dark demon sword. Irony was bitter.

To top it off, the sword was a strain on her hip. She was not used to carrying heavy weapons such as a sword and now she had been stuck with two of them.

She could only guess how much Sesshomaru hated her right now. Because of her, he was stuck following their group around until she could release the sword. Then again, because of her, he still has a sword. He seems to care about it. Almost like he had bonded with it. He hasn't complained once but she could imagine what he was thinking. She didn't even dare to wonder what Inuyasha was thinking about her right now. First he can't have his sword because of her and he also has to have his brother in the group. Nope, Inuyasha was probably far from happy right now.

Sango must have sensed Kagome's distress because she walked up next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, "Listen Kagome, things will be alright. Keade will know something, she is very wise, or she'll know someone who knows something. Then, we'll find a way to free you from this belt and things will go right back to normal. We'll be out hunting shards again in no time."

Kagome's eyes suddenly got a glazed look in them as she stared off into the distance before them, as if she could see what the others could not, "I have a feeling, Sango, that things will not be normal after all this is said and done."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango questioned quite surprised. Kagome was normally very optimistic.

"I just feel that something is off about this whole situation. Like something is just not right. I do not think this task will be easy or quick. I also feel, and go ahead, call me paranoid but, I know that some outside force has a hand in this game. Unfortunately, I'm thinking the hand belongs to Naraku." Kagome pondered.

"You think Naraku is somehow envolved in this?"

Kagome shook her head, "I do not think, I know."

All went quite for a moment, deep in their own thoughts.

"Somehow, we all, all of us here now, have become pieces in Naraku's latest game. And we are all too familiar with the types of games he likes to play. Deception and betrayal. I think its best if we all are on alert for anything ordinary." Kagome felt the words coming from her mouth more than heard them. There was a deep truth behind them that she could only feel not see. When she was bestowed upon the gift of sensing Naraku's evil, she did not know, but, she planned on using it carefully.

About mid-afternoon, the village came into view. As they entered it, all of the villagers stopped whatever it was they were doing to behold Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. Not one of them dared to say anything about a demon entering their village. Mostly because he looked formidable enough to destroy the village easily, which was pretty much true. Yet that did not stop them from following the gang down the center road to where Keade was walking. Upon seeing Kagome and the newly added individuals to her group, she stopped and waited for them to approach her. A crowd of the villagers gathered around as they all came together.

"Kagome," Keade started off, "is this not the half-brother of Inuyasha? The lord of the western lands? Why have ye brought him here? And why so willingly have he come?"

"Keada," Kagome began, weary of the eyes that watched her, "we have returned to seek your wisdom. I feel we have fallen victim to yet another of Naraku's traps and need your help."

Keada had by now, eyed the belt and the two swords, "Ay, I see. Ye hold the Tetsiuga and Tokigin at ye side. This must be serious."

Kagome nodded, "I'm afraid, its worse than we imagine."

"Very well, we will take this inside my hut." Keade then turned and led them to her home. The villagers parted and some tried to eavesdrop near the hut until they saw Ah-Un guarding the place. Needless to say, there would be no interruptions from them.

Once everyone was settled into the hut, Keada poised the question,"So, what happened?"

After ten minutes of reciting the recent events, Keade leaned against the wall and thought deeply, "And ye feel as if Naraku has some hand in this?"

Kagome, who had done most of the talking, nodded slowly.

After a beat, Keada continued, "I do believe your judgement is correct. From what I know about the mining demon imps that you speak of, they are a very low-class demon race and most in their class have little or no use of magic. And the belt you where is indeed submersed in a powerful magic. You say you found this belt near the Tokigin in the shrine?"

Kagome nodded again, "Yes, it was more or less right in front of it. I thought it only a mere clothe and used it to carry away the Tokigin."

"To be placed where it could be so easily obtained is almost like it was placed their on purpose."

"You mean to say that the clothe was the trap? That Naraku purposely place it where he knew I would grab it and use it?"

Keada nodded.

"So that leaves the question open: Was the whole thing from the beginning Naraku's plan or did he just come in in mid-play? The answer to that would give us a better understanding of what is going on." Mioku injected his thoughts.

"Well, whether he planned it or not, I want my sword back." Inuyasha added.

"Why is it that ye refused to give Inuyasha his sword, Kagome?" Keada question.

"Because I cannot return Sesshomaru's sword, Rin and I agreed that I would not give Inuyasha his. We do not want Inuyasha to take advantage of the situation."

"I still don't get why you are protecting him! He doesn't need nor does he deserve it! I just don't get it!" he ranted.

Kagome calmly looked him in the eye, "And you never will."

Shippo's giggles filled the air seconds later.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, Inuyasha." Keade continued, "I do know a little about the garment Kagome now wears although not much. For instance, even if Kagome wanted to she could not return your sword to you. Once a sword is placed under the spell of the enchanted belt, it will not allow any one other than the wearer of said belt to wield the sword. Your sword is useless to you now, Inuyasha, whether you could touch it or not."

"Is there anything else you might know about this belt. Or better yet, how to remove it?" Sango asked.

Keada's expression changed to a deep thinking look, "Nay, I do not know any more. I have only heard about such a belt existing very seldom. I do know a person, a fellow priestess in another village who might know a bit more about it."

"Fine then, we'll go there, just tell us the way." Inuyasha resolved.

"It will be a many days journey from here towards the west. At the base of the Western Dragon's Mountains. Lord Sesshomaru probably knows of which I speak."

Sesshomaru nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Fine then! Lets get going." Inuyasha was headed out the door.

"Inuyasha," Keade's voice stopped him, "I know ye is anxious to have your sword back but do not let haste cloud your mind. If what Kagome says is true, and Naraku really does have a hand in whatever is going on, the journey is going to be far more dangerous than expected. Keep a sharp eye out, all of you. Stay in groups and do not allow the young ones ones to stray too far. Naraku has set up the game, and Kagome has taken the first steps into it. That means it is now Naraku's turn."

Everyone's eyes searched out others. A feeling of almost dread dropped over the room. And whatever layed beyond that fluttering clothe door was the cause of it.

With a deep breathe, Kagome stood up and said, "No matter what he has planned, we will beat Naraku at his own game."

After words of encouragement from their inspirational speaker, the group followed the young miko out. They gathered in the street and as they did so, the villagers all once more stopped to stare at the group, mumbles running rampant. Most of the villagers thoughts surrounded the miko from the future. She was after all, the beginning of everything.

A few more goodbyes and tips from the old priestess, and the large group set out towards the west. Inuyasha immediately took the place of leading the group although he knew only a little about where it was they were going. He simply refused to have any help from Sesshomaru who tagged along in the back with Jaken and Ah-Un. In front of him was Sango, Mioku and Kagome who walked in a line quietly discussing any ideas they might have as to how to solve this problem and not fall into any more Naraku's traps. The kids, Shippo and Rin were walking in front of them talking amongst themselves and playing little games to keep them entertained. They stayed in front of the adults as instructed and behind Inuyasha, who was still sulking and grumbling to himself.

They traveled til about late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set in front of them. That's when Kagome got that all to familiar feeling. She felt a jewel shard and it was coming to them fast. Acting on instinct, knowing she had no time to say anything, she dropped her pack instantly and had her arrow notched in the next two seconds. Right when everyone realized what was going on, a large leopard demon leaped from the trees above straight at the group. The moment Kagome spotted it, she aimed, and fired. The leopard moved quick and just barely dodged it. And by dodging it, the leopard missed landing on anyone in the group. While the cat situated itself on the ground and turned to hiss at the miko, the children had run behind the protection of the dragon, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango stood in battle ready forms, and Kirara had transformed.

The cat now realized how outnumbered it was. Yet it still leaped it the air with its claws directed at Kagome. Sango's boomerang was flung at it causing it again to dodge but this time as it moved out of the way it spit a fountain of acid in Sango's direction. Miroku grabbed the demon slayer and dodged just in time. Kagome's eyes turned back to the cat just in time to see it laid on one paw, pivot and leaped once more in attack, this time at Inuyasha who had positioned himself between the leopard and the miko. The cat landed on him knocking him back to the ground with a hard thud. As Inuyasha struggled to keep the cats front claws from slicing him by holding his paws in his hands, Shippo took this opportunity to come out and set his fox fire upon the cat. The cat leaped off the hanyou. Unfortunately, it had set its sights on its next target and once it leaped, it landed on Kagome, effectively pinning her down the same way it had done to Inuyasha.

Kagome, not having the strength of a hanyou could not stop the cat's deadly claws from ripping into her shoulder. She let out a horrid scream. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku were on their feet in the next second as the cat reveled its fangs and plunged down toward the miko's throat. In that very second, there was a sound of a huge firework then the heart stopping sound of a roaring wind ripping something apart. A glowing yellow rope wrapped around the leopard's neck and yanked the cat off of Kagome. The cat flew up and disintegrated in mid air with a howling screech.

The world had stopped for the next five seconds. All eyes fell upon Sesshomaru who still had hold of his whip. Then the whip was gone along with that howling wind noise it had created. That moment where Sesshomaru's eyes met Kagome's is a moment she would never forget. She could only stare in awed fascination at the demon lord before her. Her mind was a hazy maelstrom which only subsided when Inuyasha knelt down and held Kagome's chin to face him, breaking the eye contact between human miko and youika lord.

She watched Inuyasha's mouth moved but heard not a word he said. Her mind was still to far gone. Then Sango and Mioku's faces appeared as they leaned over on the other side and their words were also at a loss to the miko. Her mind suddenly became aware of the pain in her shoulders. The sharp, hard pain claimed most of her attention. The sickening smell made her stomach curled up and clench into a tiny ball. The feel of warm, thick liquid racing down her chest and pooling on her stomach because of her half sitting up position caused her skin to crawl. She could only feel. She couldn't hear and it was too dark to see. Only feel.

"Damnit Kagome! Say something!" Inuyasha's loud booming voice finally broke through her thick fog and her eyes shot open to see his face.

"Um...ow." Kagome sarcastically spat out at the feeling of Inuyasha's hands nearly breaking her forearms in half.

Inuyasha instantly loosened his grip and Kagome watched the relief wash over all their faces.

Finally, Kagome's mind seemed to somehow click back on. She forced herself to her knees then to her feet.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be standing in your condition." Sango rushed to steady her.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Kagome rasped out.

"To hell it isn't" Inuyasha insisted.

"Well," Kagome began holding onto Sango and Miroku now for support, "standing here isn't going to help anything." Kagome closed her eyes and held in the groan of pain, "lets go find somewhere I can wash off."

Sango and Miroku couldn't help but admire Kagome's ability to think logically even when injured as badly as she was. Kirara came and offer to carry Kagome who gratefully accepted. Kagome sat sideways on the back of the giant cat and Sango sat down next to her to balance her. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's yellow backpack and they headed in the direction Inuyasha smelled water.

A river was located and camp was set up a ways away so that Sango could attend to Kagome's wounds. Kagome was stripped down and settled into the shallow part of the water while Sango used a rag to clean the cuts on Kagome's shoulders. The sword belt still refusing to leave Kagome's waist and only loosening when Kagome changed, hoovering around her waist like a planet would in orbit until it could settle down again. The belt also somehow protected the swords from getting wet therefore preventing any rust damage that might occur.

Once the wounds were cleaned and medicated, Kagome sat on shore allowing the demon slayer to wrap to cuts. Kagome's shirt had been ruined and was now burning away in the camp fire. Kagome could put on another shirt just like it but opted for a tank top instead because it would be lighter on her shoulders. Besides, the bandages practically acted as sleeves themselves.

Kagome settled down upon her sleeping bag which Shippo had rolled out for her and Miroku provided her with some cooked ramen. The pain in her shoulders was nearly gone thanks to the herbs and Sango's care. Yet the campsite was quiet. Even the children were not running around like normal. And they kept glancing at her. All of them. Except for Sesshomaru of course, unless she just couldn't catch him.

Finally, Kagome couldn't stand it, "Okey guys, no one died today so stop acting like it!"

Her sudden outburst effectively snapped everyone out of their thinking.

"Kagome," Sango started, "you were seriously hurt today. We can't help but be concerned. This is probably the worst you've ever been hurt."

"For god sake, Sango! I'm not some porcelain doll here. It a few cuts not a huge gash in me. You guys get more ripped up than this and you never see me acting like I'm going to a funeral."

"Kagome, we have been more trained in combat than you have. We are more adapt to injuries than you." Miroku gracefully added.

"Miroku, I have been traveling with you guys for three years now. Do you realized that? Three years now and you still think I can't handle a few cuts every now and then? Its not like I was fatally injured!"

"Keh! Sure seemed like it. You worried the shit out of us when you didn't respond for a good five minutes!" Inuyasha commented from his tree.

"Five minutes? Was it really that long? Well, come on, I lost some blood. My mind was all hazy and stuff."

Shippo deiced to help his mother out, "Kagome's right. She's fine now so we should allow ourselves to be fine too. We'll just have to work harder next time to not let it happened again. Thankfully, Lord Sesshomaru was there to save the day. Thanks to him, Kagome's going to be okay. So let's all just be grateful."

Kagome smiled proudly at her son. He spoke so well with so much maturity and logic in his words. He even addressed Sesshomaru by his title. A real sign of growing up and learning manners. Kagome didn't miss the way he praised Sesshomaru. It was his way of thanking the lord for saving her. Without having to out right say thank you. Her little kit was growing up so fast.

As he walked by all proud looking Kagome reached out and pulled him into her lap and ruffled his hair.

"Mama!" he squeaked while laughing and wiggled out of her grasp and dodged out of her reach. This brought smiles to faces all around and the mood was instantly lightened. Rin decided to jump and tackle Shippo to the ground to play with his hair the way Kagome had. Shippo squeaked and managed to get away. Then the game was on. The campsite was soon filled with laughter.

Jaken took this time to grumble about humans and children until he received some nasty looks from the others then decided to quite down.

The game ended when Sesshomaru's smooth voice broke through, "Rin, it is time for you to rest."

Rin instantly stopped in her pursuit and nodded with a slight bow, "Yes, milord."

Rin then patted Shippo's head one last time, said goodnight to him and Kagome then curled up in her blanket next to Ah-Un. The dragon in turn curled its tail around the child adding extra comfort to her sleep. Shippo watched in almost amazement at how obedient the girl was to guardian. He snapped out of it and found his way to Kagome's pillow where he said goodnight to his mother and curled up into a little fluff ball.

Kagome smiled affectionately down upon her son and watched as the her other friends readied for bed before carefully lowering herself to the ground, shifting into the position which cause her the least amount of pain and closed her eyes.

Her mind drifted its way back to the moment when her eyes fell upon the demon lord holding the whip in his hand. In that moment, with the sun hitting the features upon his face, he seemed to almost glow a godly light. Then when the whip disappeared and that silence settled down, his eyes met hers. She thought for sure she was staring into the eyes of an unearthly being. There was something in those eyes for the tiniest of seconds that dared to peek through his stoic mask. Something she herself is not entirely aware of what it was but it was dazzling none the less. She always thought Sesshomaru to be the most beautiful man she ever met. Whether beautiful should ever be used to describe a male she didn't know but it suited him like no other word could. Yet he was also the most masculine male she ever laid eyes on as well. He himself, was one of those mysterious and fascinating things that one could just sit and puzzle over every day.

After that last thought, Kagome found a deep, exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! Thank you for the wonderful reveiws. I am really quite shy about my work so the encouragement is quite welcome. I would just like to add in this warning for this new chapter here that you are about to read. I am not sure if I should raise the rating or not. It is only a minor thing. Please enjoy and please review if you can. Thanks a lot! **

**Kags & Sess Forever!**

**WARNING!! MINOR CUSSING IS INCLUDING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Only 3 cuss words to be precise. Please, if you are offended by slight swearing, leave now. I apologize for your disappointment.

Chapter 3:

When the morning sun taunted her closed eyes, she decided it was time to get up. Forgetting her injuries she sat up quickly and hissed when she was quickly reminded of her shoulders. She looked around to see who she had woken up with her noise but found everyone sleeping heavily. Except for Sesshomaru, who she suspected of not sleeping at all through the night, he had turned his attention to her at her slight noise. Their eyes locked for a moment but his gaze was so intense that a blush crept upon her face and she had to turn away. She took more time getting out of her sleeping bag and was careful not to wake the knit. Then, rummaging through her backpack and finding what she wanted, she started some breakfast.

The others slowly started to awaken at the smell of cooking food.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked as she sat up.

"I'm fine, Sango. I told you it wasn't as bad as ya'll thought." Kagome answered keeping her attention on the cooking pot.

"Ah, there's Kagome for ya. Back on her feet the next morning doing whatever it takes to care of her friends." Miroku added.

Rin had also awoken at the smell of food. Yet, still not quite used to being a part of Kagome's group, she quietly made her way over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. She then proceeded to look at the ground, not expecting anything. Kagome watched her out of the corner of her eye.

Once the pot was pulled from the fire, Inuyasha made his presence know by jumping down from the tree and standing close to Kagome.

"Hold it, Inuyasha." Kagome ordered. "You can wait. The children will be fed first."

"What! That wasn't the way it was before!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"True, but this way I can ensure that others get some before your greedy lips get a hold of it." Kagome reasoned, effectively defeating the hanyou. With that, two bowls were prepared. Kagome handed one bowl first to Rin who thanked her sweetly. She glanced at Sesshomaru who again met her eyes causing a slight blush to cross her face. Then Shippo received his and gobbled it up quickly. Kagome turned around to receive her share from Sango, who had made sure Kagome would get enough before the boys got hold of it.

Kagome and Sango sat down next to each other and started eating. Miroku and Inuyasha were arguing over who would get the second helping still left in the pot but both hadn't even started on their first bowls. Finally it was decided that whoever finish off their bowl first would get the second helping. They sat down and eyed each other. Then, at some mutual agreement they started gulfing down their bowls as fast as their hands and mouths could move keeping their eyes on each other. Ramen was flying through the air.

Kagome watched as Shippo quietly got up and filled his bowl with the second helping after having already finished up his first. She nudged Sango and both girls were biting their tongues to keep from busting out laughing. Shippo then placed the lid upon the pot to hide what he had done. Both girls were about to lose it. However, Kagome's pride in her son glowed extra bright when he matched over to Rin and half his new bowl into her empty bowl then sat down next to her to eat with her and watch the show.

Once both competitors had finished at the same time, they grabbed the pot and was tugging it back and forth between them sharing snide remarks towards one other until the pot slipped and laid face down on the ground without the lid. Inuyasha cursed quietly and flipped the pot up to notice it empty. Both men looked at each other in surprise then glanced over at the kids eating their second helping.

Finally Sango and Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer and just busted out. Miroku joined in the laughter soon after but Inuyasha merely grumbled.

After everyone was finished eating and camp was pack up, they set off once more. Marching down the dirt road surrounded by forest, the swords at Kagome's hip were once again getting heavy. Her body still not used to carrying the extra weight of two weapons, Kagome's walk was getting slower and slower.

Miroku was feeling unusually suicidal this morning and had the bumps on his head to prove it. He'll never learn to keep his hands to himself. Sango was worked up again and flushed red. Shippo rode on top of Ah-Un today with Rin as well. They were playing with the crayons and color books Kagome gave to Shippo. Jaken also choose to ride the dragon as oppose to walking today.

"Mama, come look at my picture I colored." Shippo called to Kagome who was walking in front of the dragon with Sango and Miroku.

She positioned herself beside the dragon squeezing in between Ah-Un and Sesshomaru to look at Shippo's coloring.

"It's beautiful Shippo." Kagome praised.

Shippo smiled then held up Rin's for her, "And this one is Rin's".

"Wow, that's pretty too." Kagome smiled.

Then she felt it. That feeling again. Jewel shards. Two of them. Kouga.

She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Sesshomarua had stopped beside her at her gasp and Ah-Un followed its master's movements. Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air and caught a whiff of the wolf's smell and growled.

A whirlwind flown in and Kouga jumped at and landed next to Inuyasha, "Hey there, mutt-face! Where's my woman?"

Inuyasha did he usually growl in response, "She's not your woman, Kouga."

Kouga paid no heed as his attention fell onto Kagome still positioned between Sesshomaru and the dragon, "Kagome, who's that moran standing next to you?"

Kagome gasped. She cursed fluently in her head. Kouga must be crazy. Kagome just happened to glance at Sesshomaru and barely saw the flicker in his eyes at the wolf's remark.

"Kouga!" Kagome scolded, "This is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's older half-brother."

"You're related to mutt-face?" Kouga asked of the demon lord, "Boy, am I sorry for you."

It occurred to Kagome that Kouga had insulted a new male in their group but it hadn't made any effort to remove Kagome from Sesshomaru's proximity.

"It is none of your concern, wolf." Sesshomaru's smooth voice floated over to him.

Kouga shrugged then looked at Kagome again. This time he apparently noticed a few changes about her because his mouth dropped, "Kagome! What happened! How did you get hurt?"

"Well, I.."

"I knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to protect you properly!"

"But Kouga, I.."

"I can't believe I let something like this happen!"

"Kouga, I'm fine. It's just.."

"And what is that you're wearing?"

"Kouga.."

"Kagome, you shouldn't be wearing such skimpy things."

"Kouga.."

"And what is that belt around your waist?"

"Its.."

"Is that the Tetsiuga on your hip?"

"Yes but.."

"You mean mutt-face doesn't have it?"

"No but..."

"So I can kick his ass any time now?"

"Kouga.."

"Good, cuz you're going to pay for letting Kagome get hurt."

"Kouga.."

"Then I'm taking you with me, Kagome. I ain't letting this mutt allow any more harm to come to you."

"KOUGA.."

"Now, just hold on one moment while I skin this pup."

"DAMN IT KOUGA! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome screamed out in frustration.

The world went quite except for Kagome's heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself. She marched over to where Kouga was standing. Inuyasha took a few steps back at her approach.

Kagome stopped dead in front of Kouga and he himself stepped back at the look in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and her eyes burned with a fury unmatched by anyone he ever knew, "Listen Kouga. Don't say a word. I got hurt and it wasn't Inuyasha's fault because he and the others were doing everything they could. I'm fine now so just let it go. I'm under a lot of stress lately in case you haven't noticed. I'm stuck with this stupid sword belt on that's to some magical charm that was probably a trap by Naraku. I have both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords on my hip and its really ticking me off because they're heavy and I have to carry the all day and sleep with them all night and whatever else. On top of that, I have to put up with an extra agitated hanyou because he can't have his sword back and he doesn't like having his brother around. And you know who gets the end of his temper, me! So, I have much better things to do than play peace keeper between you and Inuyasha. So your options are this: either you can leave now peacefully, or, if you choose to stay with the intent to harm Inuyasha," at this, Kagome grabbed the fur from the shirt he wore bring his face down level with hers, "I will NOT hesitate to purify your ass to the seventh level of hell." She ended her threat with a strong push back upon him which landed him on his butt looking up into the face of a furious miko.

"Alright then, I will check up on you later, Kagome." With that, he made his leave faster than Kagome could see.

Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"Damn mama, you just chased a youkia off with few threats. Inuyasha can't even do that." Shippo said still in shock.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded, "Don't ever let me hear you use that word again."

"But mama, you just..."

"No buts, young man. Don't make me come back there."

"But I was just.."

"No." Kagome cut him off again with the promise of a punishment in her eyes if he chose to argue more.

Shippo hung his head in defeat, "Yes, mama."

Kagome still riled up about the whole thing started marching off, "Let's go." was all she said as she took the place of leader in their line.

When the line started going again, Shippo crossed his arms and complained, "Sheesh!"

He jumped out of his skin when Kagome called back, "I heard that!"

He button his lip more firmly afterwards.

So once again they set off. Continuing to head west. By now they were deep within Sesshomaru's lands. It just occurred to Kagome that they were in fact upon Sesshomaru's lands. It made sense now as to why they had come across so few youkia. These lands were his domain and it was apparent he combed through them routinely.

Around noon Sango offered to make some lunch so the kids wouldn't be too hungry. Everyone agreed and Miroku handed over Kagome's backpack to Sango. He had been carrying for Kagome because of her hurt shoulders. Kagome collapsed to the ground under the pressure the swords had put her under. It was her hip that hurt the most. She considered herself a relatively in shape girl with all the traveling she had done in the last three years but these swords were killing her.

Everyone ate and again the march started off. This time it fell back into its normal pattern. The kids were now energized and running amuck playing their little games with going too far out of line. Sango and Miroku walked with a good distance between them that was slowly closing in. The monk had been a bit too loose during lunch. Kagome walked behind them. After walking another few hours, her knees were straining under the weight of the swords. Her pace was once again slowing but every time she caught herself she would pick it back up. However, there were still a good few hours of sunlight left but Kagome wasn't sure how much more she could take. She tried to keep her mind on other things but found it difficult when she started stumbling.

She cursed under her breathe. She knew Sesshomaru and Ah-Un were still behind her and probably were watching her struggle. Her hand went to her hip many times as if by touching it for that moment made it lighter for the slightest second. Kagome realized she was still falling behind the group yet Sesshomaru was persistent to stay behind her. She thought maybe she could fall behind him so he would see her struggle then realized he wasn't allowing her to fall behind so that he could watch her. Or, probably watch his sword.

That's when her knees gave out. She kneeled down and caught herself with one hand and her knees bent while her other hand reach around to clasp her hip above the two swords. She cursed herself over and over again in her mind.

Kagome realized she must look like an idiot to Sesshomaru behind her and forced herself to her feet but was staggering still. Suddenly a hand was placed upon her shoulder. Her head wiped around to see the eyes of Sesshomaru looking intently at her. A deep blush spread across her face. He gently tugged on her shoulder and led her back to Ah-Un. The dragon dropped down and Sesshomaru pushed her upon the dragon's back. Kagome settled herself sitting sideways then the dragon got to its feet and they started off once more. Not a word was spoken.

Kagome could not help but gawk at the demon lord who walked beside her at a much better pace than the one she was keeping. Was it an act of kindness or of relieving self-aggravation at her slow, struggling pace? He was so gentle with her though. Finally Kagome decided she didn't care what the reason only that he was nice enough to offer Ah-Un to carry her and she didn't have to struggle any more. Besides that, the slow, easy walk of the great beast beneath her was hypnotizing. She unconsciously lowered herself down until sleep suddenly caught her and she curled up into the dragon's back.

When the sun had half-way disappeared behind the horizon when Miroku suggested camp. Inuyasha stopped into a clearing and waited until they all joined him before realizing Kagome wasn't walking amongst them. He spotted her on the dragon's back which was positioned behind Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru? Why is Kagome on your dragon?" he spat.

Everyone's attention now fell upon the sleeping miko.

"Poor thing," Sango sympathized, "she must be exhausted."

"Yeah, well, that no reason to start sleeping on some wild beast."

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome grumbled as she rose herself into a sitting position. His booming voice had awoken her from a wonderful sleep.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing on that thing! It belongs to Sesshomaru for crying out loud! I don't even know why he let you on it. C'mon, get off the filthy, disgusting dragon pony and start some ramen!"

"Inuyasha, Sit! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome hammered out.

The hanyou was instantly dropped face first into the ground and slammed into it six times.

While his face was still planted into the soil, Kagome unleashed her wrath, "How dare you! How dare you say such things to Ah-Un. This dragon never did anything more than carry me when I was tired. I am not going to SIT here and allow you to throw insults at it. You're only acting this way because it's your brother's. You're disgraceful, Inuyasha."

With that, she slid off, patted it on its side, said thank you, and went to start dinner. Once Kagome started moving around, everyone went straight into their usual tasks and stayed out of her way. Inuyasha finally peeled himself off the ground and went to sulk by a tree trunk. Miroku gathered the wood, and Shippo lit it. Sango took away the pot signaling she was going to make dinner tonight. Kagome didn't even bother to argue, she wouldn't win and she was still tired.

Kagome opted more for rolling out her sleeping bag, far away from Inuyasha which meant a little bit closer to Sesshomaru, and sitting upon it, resting her back against a tree much as the hanyou was doing now. Kagome's hand rested on her hip. There was a pain now from the side of her rib cage down through to the middle of her thing only on the side. Both her knees hurt but the one knee hurt more so than the other.

Everyone was served with a bowl again. The children first which was becoming a custom thanks to Kagome, then the women. That was Miroku's addition. The men were served last but had a slight more. Sesshomaru never ate any of it. All knew he wouldn't eat it.

Sango situated herself next to Kagome. After a few minutes, Sango prompted the question, "So, Kagome, I don't mean to be nosy or anything but if there is something a matter with your health we would all want to know. It's not like you to get tired out from walking all day. You've done it for years. So, what happened today?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sango, because I been coming increasing aware of a problem." Kagome paused to spoon more ramen in her mouth and chew it. Once swallowed, she continued, "At first I didn't want to mention it because it was so minor a detail it never occurred to me. However, that is not the case now. It's the swords. They're heavy. Like a lot heavy. I know what you're thinking. You think I should just buck up and deal with and I agree. So that's what I was planning on doing. I mean cuz, it's not like I'm out of shape or anything. For heaven's sake I carried that brick load of a backpack all this time. But these swords are killing me. Absolutely killing me."

Kagome stopped again to spoon more food into her mouth.

"I don't understand how they could be so heavy. I mean, they're just sounds, no offense." Sango added.

"Exactly, but it's true. They are like an incredible weight on my side. At first I thought it was just because I wasn't use to carrying anything at my hip and then I would just get used to it. I mean, most men these days carry some weapon on a belt. I mean, I know I'm not even as strong as a average human man but I figured I could tough it out till I could free myself of them. Only thing is, it's not working."

Kagome continued to eat while everyone pondered this new dilemma.

"I wonder," Miroku's voice floated upon the camp site, "if this situation is not similar to Inuyasha's problem when his sword was repaired?"

"You mean when it got heavier and he could barely lift it?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, as you recall, Inuyasha could easily wield it before but then after being repaired he couldn't use it as effectively. And then he defeated that giant demon that his father had sealed away, thereby surpassing his father's strength, and strengthening Tetsiuga while simultaneously allowing himself to wield it once more."

"But what does that have to do with Kagome's problem?"

"What if the reason the swords feel so heavy to Kagome is the fact that she cannot wield them?" Miroku suggested.

"It makes sense somehow," Sango agreed, "But wait, didn't Rin say that Kagome wielded the transformed Tetsuiga in the fight against the mine imps?"

"Hmm, that she did. I still find it curious as to how such a thing came about. It's all strange. Perhaps though, it is not the Tetsuiga that weighs so heavy upon Kagome's delicate hip and in fact, only the Tokigin?" Miroku theorized.

"So, it's the Tokigin that weighs so heavy to Kagome because it is impossible for her to use it?" Shippo inquired.

"Exactly!" Miroku stood up and offer his hand to Kagome, "Let us attempt to test this theory."

Kagome grabbed the monks extended hand and was brought to her feet. Miroku moved away from her a bit, "Now Kagome try to remember how heavy it feels on you right now."

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

"Now, draw the Tetsuiga."

Kagome slowly moved her hand to the handle of the sword and gently pulled it out.

Once the rusty blade was fully withdrawn, Miroku asked, "Now, compared to before, how heavy is it?"

With a sigh she answered, "The same."

"The same?" Miroku repeated, "But if that true and my theory is accurate, you should be able to wield the Tetsuiga because its weight is not strenuous. However, the sword does not transform."

"Transform?" Kagome question. Then, as if that word was the magic word, the Tetsuiga changed into its large size. Kagome reached out with her second hand to steady it.

All stared at her in shock. Inuyasha jumped up from where he was sitting and inspected it.

"Wait a minute," he started, "it's not as big."

"What?" Sango got up to take a closer look as well.

"Look, it's longer like when I hold it but not as wide. It's like a smaller Tetsuiga."

"Or perhaps, a female Tetsuiga." Miroku suggested.

"What!" chorus Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Well, think about. What if, the sword was adapting to its owner?"

"Adapting, monk?" Inuyasha spat.

"From what you told me, Kagome is the one who pulled the sword from its prison. True that Sesshomaru couldn't do it but Inuyasha couldn't either even though he can wield it. Had any other human besides Kagome tried to free that sword, would they have been able to do it? It's possible that she is the only one living that could have done what she did." Miroku began to pace back and forth. Kagome embedded the tip of the sword in the ground and was now using it as an arm rest. "And now, the sword has chosen to transform by Kagome's hand. The one who freed it. It is possible that Inuyasha was only able to wield it because Kagome wanted him too. Perhaps it is Kagome that allows the power of Tetsuiga to be released.

As I am told, Tetsuiga was created by your father, the great dog tai-youkia. Its purpose was to protect Inuyasha's human mother. Perhaps it was her who gave the tai-youkia the ability to wield the incredibly powerful sword. Then, after he died and the sword was locked away, somehow that ability to give away the swords power was passed down to Kagome. Either by fate or a gift from the other side, I don't know. Yet I am convinced Kagome alone has the power to decide who can wield the Tetsuiga."

"Okay, but why did it decided after three years to suddenly change for Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because it was needed. Before it was you who she had chosen to use it in her defense. I was only after you offered to protect her that the ability to use it became yours. At the night inside the mine imps hideout at the shrine surrounded by those imps with Rin in serious danger, Kagome choose herself to be the user to protect something important to her. The sword answered her demand. Her need to protect Rin sparked a fire that allowed for Kagome to wield the sword. And it has adapted to her. She could never lift a Tetsuiga the size that Inuyasha carries, so it adjusted to her strength."

"When did you have time to think up all this stuff?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shrugged, "This entire trip we've been on so far has got me thinking. And what you said before we started has inspired me to look deep within myself spiritually and find what truth lies within."

"If you weren't such a pervert, I would almost be inspired myself." Inuyasha sarcastically injected.

The monk did not even try to look offended, just smiled in response. The girls and the kids giggled.

Suddenly Kagome was overtaken by a yawn and it reminded her of her pain in her side. So slid the sword back under the belt, detransforming it in the process, then said, "Well, I have to admit, you can really surprise me with your insightfulness sometimes, Miroku. But enough of this deep thinking junk, there's time for that tomorrow. Let's call it a night."

Agreements all around and everyone settle back down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story but I had to make sure it was perfect. Well, as close to perfect as it can be. There's a lot of out of characterness going on in this story but I feel like there needs to be so that it ends the way it should. Which ya'll will find out later! :) It's high time Kagome took the reigns and took back control of her life. At least, in this story, that's the idea. Hope you like it. Please review if you have time. Nice reviews please. :) **

**Enjoy. **

**Warning: Cussing is included in this chapter. If swear words offend you, turn back now. Thanks!**

Kagome had fallen into an extremely peaceful sleep when a all too familiar tug at the back of her brain had her shooting up to a sitting position quick. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself and ignored the aching in her shoulders at the sudden movement.

"Jewel shard." she whispered, her mind still dazed a bit.

Her mind finally clicked back on and as she shook her head to chase away the drowsiness. She turned to where Inuyasha had settle to sleep, "Inu-...." but stopped when she realized he wasn't there. Her eyes searched frantically for him but he was no where to be found. Just in case she tried again, softly hissing knowing he would hear if he was near, "Inuyasha!"

The lack of response told her he was in deed, no where near here. Kagome happened to glance at one of KiKiyo's soul gathers and felt a rage build within her chest at realizing the reason the hanyou wasn't present.

Then the tug at her brain got stronger. A jewel shard was nearby but it was moving quick. She didn't have a lot of time. Acting primarily on instinct, she scooted out of her sleeping bag, not waking the knit, and slug her arrows over her shoulder, slipped on her shoes and grabbed a bow. Once last glance around and she noticed Sesshomaru's absence as well. Not bothering to ponder where he might be, she walked out of camp then took off as fast as her legs would carry her once out of ear-shot of her friends.

She occasionally altered her path running through the trees. The jewel shard was moving. She just had to find it before Naraku did. She didn't care what the others would say about her running off alone to hunt jewel shards. Her adrenaline was pumping high and the game was on. The swords on her waist where as heavy as ever but she forced herself to forget them needing to prove to herself that nothing would stop her once she set her mind to something. So, she pushed herself harder, needing to find the jewel shard soon.

At last, a figure up ahead was coming into view. She slightly slowed her frantic pace and moved sideways to hid amongst the trees. As quickly and quietly as possible she sneak through the bushes and trees, much like a hunter would its prey, and zoned in on her target. Finally, she caught sight of the youkia. It was a giant lizard youkia standing on it two back feet much like a human would. It was very tall with a black armor chest plate and long black sword in its right hand. Scanning the lizard with her eyes, she realized the jewel shard was in the sword. Which was odd. It was like the sword was controlling the shards power.

She thanked whatever god was listening that this was a lizard youkia. She concluded that was the only reason she was able to sneak up on it as she had done. It couldn't hear well and couldn't smell great either. Lizards used only their eyes and tongue to sense their surroundings.

Prey analyzed she notched an arrow and readied herself to turn and shot. However, by moving her bow out from behind the tree, the lizard saw it and Kagome barely dodged the sword that went slicing vertically through the tree she stood next to. Now, out in the clearing the lizard could pick up her every movement. Kagome stood still watching her enemy.

The lizard stood there staring at her. Its eyes were very large, bulging out of its head and shiny. Kind of creepy to be watch by. Kagome suppressed an unpleasant shiver down her spine under the gaze of the lizard. Yet, by just looking at it, you never would have thought this creature to be aggressive. It didn't even attempt to look formidable in battle.

Kagome slowly raised her bow and arrow at the lizard which continued only to stare at her. It became a stare down almost. Then the sword in the lizard's hand began to vibrate. The lizard took his eyes off the miko to look upon the weapon in his hand. Kagome could have easily killed him for that mistake but could not bring herself to kill a inattentive foe.

Suddenly, a wind circled around the sword and the lizard howled in pain. A ghostly voice boomed from the sword, "Miko, you have more jewel shards. You will give them to me. I must have more power."

It finally dawned on Kagome that the sword was possessed by an evil spirit and was controlling the lizard to battle for it. Realizing the lizard was merely a prisoner to the sword and not a evil creature, Kagome quickly change her target.

"Nay sword. It shall be you who hands over your jewel shard to me." and with that, she fired upon the sword in the lizard's hand. It moved out of the way. Apparently it was not as easy to hit a skinny sword as it would have been to hit a giant lizard. As a result, the lizard charged the miko who quickly notched another arrow and fired again, missing.

Right when Kagome should have gotten a gash torn through her, something grabbed her and jumped to the other end of the clearing. The lizard confused stopped and looked around, trying to sense any movement.

Kagome opened her eyes after her butt hit the ground to find Sesshomaru's face close to hers as he kneeled over her, "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I sensed an unwelcome youkia on my lands and it is my duty to get rid of it." he replied not moving from his position or moving his hand from her back, holding her up.

"That youkia is being controlled by that sword which has a jewel shard in it. I will take care of it since its my duty to hunt the jewel shards." Kagome boldly insisted.

A deep growl rose from Sesshomaru, "These are my lands and I will be the one to decide how to rid myself of youkia."

Kagome did a decent imitation of his growl back, "But this is my fight and I was here first."

Something flickered within the lords golden eyes, "Very well but know this miko, if you come too close to death for my personal liking, I will step in and finsh it."

Kagome didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. None the less, she pushed Sesshomaru off her and stood up once more. Sesshomaru stood up as well and stepped aside. Kagome looked up to see the lizard youkia, who had at last sensed movement already charging her. Doing some split second calculations in her head and running through her mind her options, she dropped the bow, yanked out the Tetsuiga, and blocked the lizard's attack at the last possible second.

Kagome's rational mind was silenced as her survival instincts took over and she pushed her weight into her sword against his, forcing him to take a step back. She may be clumsy with a sword, having never used one before, but she was definitely about to take a few lessons. Seeing as that this pushing of the swords wasn't going to get her anyway, she yanked the sword down in a arch motion forcing the lizard to jump back or loose a leg. Now with some feet between them, Kagome readied herself once more. Already, a thin layer of sweat was forming and she could feel the gashes at her shoulders slowly tearing open again.

The lizard lunged forth once more, swinging at her and she blocked. His sword arched around and came at her again which she block once more. She blocked, and blocked, and blocked again. She might have been clumsy as hell but she was blocking. However, Kagome quickly realized that by playing defensive, she could not move offensively. She had to find a way to get the sword out of the lizard's hand. The sword was what was controlling him.

The swords locked again and it became another match of strength pushing each other's sword to the throat. By now Kagome was starting to wear down and her sword was slowly making its way back to her own neck. Pushing back with all her strength, she stepped forward to give herself better leverage and accidentally stepped onto the lizard's foot. He yelped to her surprise. She didn't miss how his hand had slightly let go of the possessed sword and the wheels in her head starting turning.

Suddenly, with some hidden strength, she whipped her sword at him causing him to step back like before. However this time, she swung at him again. It was his turn to block. She swung again, and again, and again, hitting the sword with everything she had. Finally she hit him so hard he stumbling backwards. She shifted around him to behind him, and when he stood up straight again to search her out, her opportunity emerged. She mercilessly stomped upon the tip of his tail, causing him to cry out powerfully and instantly drop the sword he held. The next second, his eyes changed into a different color and his overall size was shrinking. However, Kagome could feel the sword calling the youkia to grab it again.

Kagome shoved the lizard out of the way and planted the tip of the Tetsuiga into the handle of the sword laying flat upon the ground and plunged into it. There was a cracking sound and a bright light emerging. Kagome pushed harder and the sword snapped in two, straight down the middle vertically and the light stopped. The jewel shard laid between the two halves of the sword. Kagome, slowly reached down and picked it up.

She heard a noise behind her and look to see the lizard youkia, a bit smaller now, about the size of Jaken, rubbing his head and groaning, "Oh, thank you, my lady. I wished I never saw that blasted sword. It took control of me. Thank you so much for freeing me. I understand you or your companion could have easily killed me and just have been done with it. What is your name?"

"Kagome." she all but panted out.

He bowed low, "Kagome, forgive me for my hastily leave but I haven't seen my family for weeks! I shall not forget you and shall someday hope to repay your kindness. Thank you again."

With that, he darted off.

Kagome bottled the shard on her necklace and replaced the sword into her belt. Her whole body ached now. The gashes had been reopened and where now bleeding down her chest again.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Sesshomaru took this time to reappear into the opening. "You seem to learn the sword faster than Inuyasha. Yet you waste your time trying to save the lizard. It would have been easier just to kill him."

Kagome's anger flared up again, "Of course it would have been easier but maybe sometimes we have to do things the hard way to save the innocent. He was innocent. He even has a family to look after. I couldn't live with myself if i didn't at least try to save him. It wasn't his fault for what happened. Are you so damn cold that you cannot even see that he was innocent?"

"Cold, am I? Is that what you think?" he asked slowly coming closer to her.

"Well your not all warm and fluffy if that's what you were hoping for." she spat. Then she eyed the fur pelt over his shoulder and almost smiled at it.

Then, he did something that nearly made her jump out of her skin. He slowly dipped his nose down to her shoulder then whispered into her ear, "You're bleeding again."

Kagome's body and mind froze. A sudden surge of tingles ran down her back and she shivered. Her heart rate had sped up way too quickly.

Then her mind snapped on again, "I realized that." she whispered, not able to get her voice any higher.

"Hmm." was his only reply before pulling away from her and forming his youkia cloud under his feet. He then held out his hand to her. Kagome looked at him shocked and nervous. The sun had risen up now, it was morning and its rays glowed around his body giving him an eliminated figure. He really did look like a god right then. Kagome shyly reached her hand out to his. He grasp her tiny hand in his and pulled her upon the cloud.

Kagome was surprised she could step on it. It didn't look tangible really. Then she felt herself slowly lift off the ground. Without thinking, she scouted her back closer to his chest and held on tighter to his arm that draped over her shoulder. When they got really high, she really pushed herself against him, needing to feel something stable behind her.

Once they were above the trees and high into the sky, Kagome was overcome by how beautiful everything looked. The sun was all the way up now and it shimmered over the tree tops, casting shadows as much as it lit. The cloud began to move slowly. Kagome realized Sesshomaru was doing this for her, so she wouldn't freak out. She quickly found herself relaxing against his body. It was such an enjoyable experience. The cool wind against her face. Sesshomaru's warm body against her back. She blushed at the contact but he wasn't complaining and she was too comfortable to move.

She predicted that her return to the camp site and her companions was not about to be pretty. So she enjoyed this moment while it lasted because it was about to end all too soon.

Down below the campsite came into view. As the dropped down closer, she could see Inuyasha ranting on about something with Miroku and Sango. Even Shippo was fighting. It halted instantly when Sesshomaru lowered himself and Kagome into the campsite. All eyes feel upon them with their mouths ajar.

Rin reacted so unfazed by it and rushed over to the two who hadn't moved from their position from upon the cloud, "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome!" she wrapped her arms around both their legs because they stood so close. Out of routine, Sesshomaru reached down and placed a hand on the girls head. Kagome had reached down as well and placed her hand on her shoulder. Rin giggled at feeling both of them then released her grip on them.

Now Kagome moved a little so that there was space between her and Sesshomaru.

Then the explosion erupted, "Why the FUCK where you out with Sesshomaru!?"

Kagome stepped back at the hanyou's outburst. She found herself speechless for a moment. The anger and jealously that flashed in his eyes scared her. She absently thought he might lose it and go demon on her. Especially since the Tetsuiga wasn't there to help control his demon blood.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm sure Kagome has a reason behind whatever she did." Sango attempted to calm the hanyou.

"Really Inuyasha, we all know and trust Kagome. Let us hear what she has to say before we get ourselves worked up." Miroku added.

It was then Kagome realized that they were all pretty ticked.

"Kagome, have your wounds reopened?" Sango now asked, concern overriding her frustion.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sorry guys, really."

"Just tell us what happened." Miroku suggested.

"Okay, its like this. I woke up in the middle of the night when I sensed a jewel shard. I sensed it was really close and moving away really fast. So, of course my first reaction was to wake Inuyasha but, said person was no where to be found at the time." At this, the hanyou dropped his head in guilt while Sango and Miroku glared at him. "It was really late at night I was woken so quickly I wasn't thinking straight so I grabbed my bow and arrows and just took off after it before I really knew what I was doing. All I could think of was getting the jewel shard before it got away.

I raced through the forest as fast as my legs could take me which was harder than normal cuz of the weight I was carrying. After awhile I came close to the shard and glanced at a youkia. Attempting to surprise instead of charging into it, I crept through the trees and bushes closer to it til I could easily see it. I was a lizard youkia. He had on a chest plate and carried a sword in his hand. I was going to shot it but it saw me and sliced the tree I was standing behind but I moved out of the way quick enough. When I had the arrow aimed at him, the sword began talking. I realized it was controlling the lizard youkia and so I shot the sword instead of the youkia. And missed."

"Typical." Inuyasha grunted.

"Whatever. So apparently I made it mad and it charged me. I wasn't able to move quick enough but Sesshomaru jumped in just in time to move me out of the youkia's path and a good distance away. The lizard couldn't find me for a moment after that. Then Sesshomaru is all like, this is my land and I'll take care of the youkia, and I'm all like no way, it's my job to gather the jewel shards so back off, and then he got mad and said something like I make the rules in my land or something, then I'm like, I got here first, it's my fight. Then he was like fine but I'll jump in and finish it if you can't so I'm like whatever.

After I got him out of my way, the lizard has seen me and was seconds away from slicing me up. I don't know what came over me during those few seconds but I opted for dropping the bow and yanking out Tetsuiga. Good thing I do to, cuz my time to contemplate had all but run out. I block his sword. That's about it. Then we struggled a bit til I pushed him back. Then I clumsily blocked a few more til we ended up in a struggled again. I didn't mean to but I stepped on his foot and he almost backed off. So, I got this idea of how to get the sword away from him. I hammered his sword with mine as hard as I could til he stumbled back and then as he was getting up I moved around him and stomped on his tail. He yelped and released the sword. I rammed Tetsuiga into the hilt til the sword snapped in two then grabbed the jewel shard." Kagome held up her bottle to show the new shard in it.

"After that the lizard man ran away and I was like barely able to stand. So, Seshomaru thought it would be easier to fly back here and so we're here." Kagome took a deep breathe.

"Well, I'm sorry I got a little upset at you for disappearing, Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Yeah me too. I should have known you had a good reason." Sango added.

"Keh." was all Inuyasha got out before, "So tell me wench, why were you so damn close to that bastard on the cloud thingy of his."

Kagome sighed, "Just get over yourself, Inuyasha."

He growled at that.  
Kagome felt Sango's hand on her arm, "Come Kagome. Let's get you some fresh bandages."

So the girls wandered off the the stream while Miroku and Inuyasha cooked the food.

While Sango was wrapping Kagome's shoulders, she just had to ask, "So, what do you think of Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome blurted out, started by her friend's question because she had just been thinking of him.

"Well, I mean, the past few days are the rare time he's not trying to kill you and Inuyasha and he's actually acting civil towards all of us. He's different now that you hold his sword. He still has the same snuddy, uppity attitude but apparently he is going out of his way to ensure your health and safety. So, I was just curious as to what you thought about all of this?"

"Oh, well, yeah I noticed he's keeping me safe but it's probably only because of his sword. I think its more of him protecting his sword than me. And that whole thing about him allowing me to ride Ah-Un when I was dragging behind was probably just him getting aggravated with my slow pace." Kagome concluded sadly. When Sango kept quite she continued in her line of thoughts, "I mean, I want to believe he's protecting _me_ and he's worried about _me_but I don't think that is the case. Why would he anyways? He's probably really pissed off at the fact that his sword his trapped with me. Can you image how aggravating it must be for him to have to chase around some little human girl just because she has something of his?"

"Well, I haven't really seen any signs of aggravation. He doesn't really seem all that upset about the whole thing. Don't you think if he was that he would of at least said something? A few degrading comments here and there. He really seems so calm about it. I'm beginning to wonder just how much Sesshomaru really can hate humans when he allows a human girl to hang around him all the time. And not just hang around, he protects her and ensures her safety and happiness. I really do think he cares about her even if he'll never admit it."

"If he's capable of caring for one human, is it possible that he might care for others?"

Sango got a sly smile across her face, "Does that mean you want him to care about you?"

Kagome flushed bright red and waved her arms about as if blocking some unwanted thought, "Oh, no,no, no. I didn't say that. I was just wondering." She followed it with a fake laugh.

"So," Sango began slowly again, "what do you think of him?"

That picture of him looking down upon her after just saving her was the first thing that popped into her mind and her mouth moved before she could stop it, "He's beautiful." she almost sighed. Her eyes suddenly widened as she clamped her hand over her mouth. Her blush deepening.

Sango laughed softly behind her, "I agree. I never thought I used that word on a man but by the gods is he."

"You-You think so too?" Kagome asked surprised.

She shrugged, "What woman wouldn't?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"But I'm getting the feeling you're thinking about it more." Sango teased.

Kagome gasped, "Sango!"

Sango laughed.

Finally they were done and walked back to camp with Sango chuckling every now and then and Kagome blushing.


End file.
